


Our Design

by Nera_Solani



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark Will Graham, Established Relationship, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, a gratuitous amount of metaphors, cannibals in love, romantic gore...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nera_Solani/pseuds/Nera_Solani
Summary: After the fall, Will and Hannibal found their way into each other's arms again, literally and figuratively. Will couldn't be happier about the way things have turned out, even with his hands covered in blood. No, not "even", it's not a sacrifice on his part, it's a delight.





	Our Design

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled to keep within the word limit and I'm sad that my entry didn't make it into the zine, but I'm still proud of my first Hannigram fic and I hope you like it and have as much fun reading it as I had writing it. (Which was way too much fun by the way...)

Will Graham wasn’t the man he used to be. No longer the man who was stuck in a loop of, “ _Can’t live with him, can’t live without him_ ”, who in his desperation had tried to kill them both. No, a different man had risen from the water, dragged them both to shore.

Now, their injuries were healed and their life together had just really started. With his hands wrist-deep in a fresh corpse and Hannibal’s presence behind him, Will felt at peace. The blood between his fingers was still warm, the heart he held in his hand had stopped beating mere minutes ago. It was a feeling unlike any other he’d ever experienced. Raw power and subtle elegance, like a red blooming moonflower. Dangerous and infinitely beautiful.

It took him little effort to harvest the desired organs now, the movements well practiced under Hannibal’s watchful eyes and gentle words of encouragement. Nowadays Hannibal simply watched him during the process because he enjoyed doing so. It was no secret between them. There were hardly any at this point.

It had taken time and pain and sacrifices, but Will had successfully tamed the ravenstag, had accepted Hannibal’s bleeding heart and healed it by willingly offering up his own. They were lovers now in every sense of the word. When they were in their kitchen, cooking dinner together, moves in sync; when they were eating together, no matter if it was only the two of them or if they had guests, they were always the only ones in on their private jokes. Even during hunts did they move as one. The first time had been in the fight against the dragon, but it had never changed since then. If anything, it had only improved, their bodies and minds entirely in sync.

Will had never felt like that for anyone, and he was sure neither had Hannibal. Love was too small a word… what they had was wild and feral but at the same time soft and gentle. It was bloodshed and romantic dinners, possessiveness and devotion, gruesome murder tableaus and soft kisses in the morning, and above all else it was blood in the moonlight. In short, the most beautiful design Will had seen in all his life.

He cradled the heart in his bloody hands, turning around to face Hannibal and holding it out to him with the words, “Be my valentine?”

Other than an upwards tick of his mouth, Hannibal didn’t react as he said, “I believe you told me last night that I already own your heart, dear Will. Was that untrue?”

Will chuckled, “No it wasn’t. But one can never have too many.”

That actually got a light chuckle out of his cannibal. Will’s heart sang at the sound. God, he was so fucking gone on this ridiculous man.

Hannibal took the heart from Will’s hands and placed it gingerly in their cooler next to a kidney. When had this become so easy for Will? Flirting at a crime scene of their own making, still covered in blood… Hannibal hadn’t changed Will’s nature, not really. He’d… set him free. Will had never in his life been more himself.

Will watched Hannibal pack the cooler away, a fond smile on his face. He was beautiful in the moonlight, splattered with blood. He glanced back at their victim that had yet to be arranged into something of beauty. The man’s intestines were strewn all across the ground, there was blood _everywhere_ … Will, admittedly, had gotten a bit carried away.

As Hannibal assessed the scene, considering what their design was going to be, Will noticed that the intestines were lying around his feet in a loop. Will grinned. On a whim, he grabbed both ends, yanked them up so the loop was around Hannibal’s waist and pulled his beloved cannibal in for a deep kiss. It tasted like blood and dark promises.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was brought to you by the [Hannigram HQ Discord server](https://discordapp.com/invite/mjgACRB) because one of the wonderful mods there was doing the zine and that's how I heard about it. Take a moment to check it out, there's a lot of awesome people on there, you might even get to know your favorite fic author!
> 
>  
> 
> Please be so kind to leave kudos and/or a comment if you liked my work, it doesn't seem like much and it isn't a whole lot of effort, even if you just squeal or yell in the comments, trust me it means the world to an author, thank you.


End file.
